The Fairy of Remnant
by Theboblinator
Summary: On Remnant, every living being knows about the Grimm. Humans and Faunus alike have learned how to combat them with their weapons, Semblances, and Dust. So, when a teenage male suddenly appears in the Emerald Forest during the initiations for Beacon Academy's new students, not knowing anything about the creatures or Remnant in general, it comes as a surprise to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Player Joins The Game…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so after writing up some of my "Team RWBYZ" story, this little idea ended up appearing in my head. And after looking through this crossover category, I've seen only one other that's like it. However at the same time, it's different for multiple reasons. The main one being that while** ** _that_** **story involves a Female!OC,** ** _mine_** **will have a Male!OC, just like all the other stories that I write.**

 **Something else you guys should know, since it'll be fairly important, is another difference between this one and the story that I've mentioned. From what I read in the summary, that one takes place right after the events of SAO. Well, in mine, it doesn't. However, I'm not going to tell you when** ** _exactly_** **this takes place. You'll just have to find out as you read.**

 **Anyways, since I've gone from "the writer who tells you everything at the beginning" and changed to become "the writer who constantly teases you about the character's past over the course of the story", that's about all I have to say for this Author's Note. So, I'll let you guys get to reading the actual chapter now.**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

"… I could've taken him." Yang, a 17 year old girl with long, blonde hair, and lilac eyes says to a smirking Blake, a raven haired girl the same age as her, with ember colored eyes. The "him" that Yang is referring to is an Ursa. A large, bear-like Grimm that's currently lying on the ground between them since Blake had killed the creature seconds prior, as revealed by the body slowly dissipating into the air.

In response to Yang's statement, Blake just continues to smirk, before the two girls suddenly hear the sounds of more Grimm. However, the creatures don't seem like they're getting closer, and instead sound like they're already fighting something. After a few seconds of listening, the two realize that it sounds like a _pack_ of Beowolves, which are wolf-like Grimm as opposed to the Ursa's bear-like form. Sharing a look, the two immediately run towards the source of the sound.

While they run, Yang's mind is half excited for the possible challenge that might occur when she arrives, while the other half of her mind is worried that the Beowolves might be fighting her sister Ruby. Granted, her younger sister had told her about the time that she'd fought off a large pack just a couple weeks ago, but as an older sister, it was pretty much her job to worry about what could possibly happen to her sister in the Emerald Forest, which is filled with multiple different Grimm 24/7.

Meanwhile, Blake is slightly worried about the sounds, since as a secret Faunus at Beacon Academy, she can hear better than Yang, and realizes that it sounds like there's over a _dozen_ of the Beowolves attacking whoever it is that they're fighting against. The fact that she can hear this is thanks to her cat ears, which are hidden beneath the black bow on top of her head. However, said ears can't hear anyone yelling, so she can't tell how many people the Grimm are facing off against.

As the two get closer to the sounds of the struggle, they each hear the sounds of metal striking claws, while at the same time, the sounds of angered Beowolves gets clearer for them to hear as well. They break out into a sprint when they realize that the fight is just past the trees that they're getting closer to, and that the battle is most likely taking place in a clearing. The two ready their weapons as they burst through the trees… Only to freeze with wide eyes at the sight that greets them.

Standing in the middle of a _large_ amount of Beowolves is a single person. This person is a 17 year old male, who has Caucasian skin, azure eyes, raven colored hair and slightly pointed ears. His current outfit consists of black and grey combat boots, black pants held up by a black belt, a dark grey shirt, and over all of it was a black coat with light grey accents, which almost reached down to the forest floor. In his right hand is what appears to be a single black sword, which has white accents. **(Basically, Kirito's "Black Swordsman" outfit from SAO, along with** ** _Elucidator_** **. You'll find out why / how he has all this later…)** However, that's not what causes them to stop.

No, what makes the two to stop are the bodies of _other_ Beowolves that are around him, each of them dissipating at this point in time. Blake quickly counts 10 bodies, and she isn't sure how many others had already dissipated before they got there. Another quick glance tells Blake that there's still close to 15 that are surrounding him, each one of them growling at the teen in the middle of them all.

However, he simply does something that shocks the two girls standing at the edge of the clearing… He smirks at the Grimm surrounding him, before getting into a stance that shows he's ready for them to attack. And then the two girls watch as three Beowolves rush him at once, already knowing that they would be too late to help with how far away they are. But, they're shocked once again at the teen's response to three of the monsters rushing at him.

His smirk disappears as the Grimm get closer and closer to him, and is replaced by a serious look, before the creatures are only a few feet away. Then, as the girls watch, he suddenly rushes towards the three monsters, swinging his sword in an upwards arc towards the Beowolf in the middle, succeeding in leaving a large gash along its torso.

Then, the teen continues with his strike, following the momentum of his swing to block the claws of a Beowolf that had been aiming for his head. When his sword stops the strike, he glares at the beast, before pushing back, causing the Grimm to stumble back slightly as well, while at the same time the teen follows his sword arm's movements once again, and directs a strike from the third Grimm away from his chest.

However, as soon as this happens, he twists his sword in his hand, and changes the direction that he was swinging it to deliver a slash across the beast's torso, changing his grip once again so that he can land consecutive hits on the Beowolf, shocking the girls at how fast his movement speed is before he finally stabs the sword through the Grimm's stomach, and then turns around with the beast still impaled, hitting the first Grimm that had tried to attack him, and sending the beast away from him as the Beowolf that was impaled on his weapon is flung off it.

When this happens, Yang and Blake see the second Beowolf from before try to attack him, and almost yell out in warning. However, before they have a chance to the teen has suddenly spun to the side, causing the Grimm to strike the ground beside him as he continues to spin, slashing the Beowolf across its back as he does so, before he continues to slash the creature with his sword, creating multiple gashes across the thing's chest, back, arms and legs as he strikes it, before leaping backwards after one final slash as the Grimm is sent crashing to the ground.

After the final Beowolf falls to the ground, the Beowolves that are left standing around the teen let out howls of anger, before charging him all at once. This sight snaps Yang and Blake out of their shocked states, and the two girls get ready to help the teen in the middle of the pack as they get their weapons ready once again…

Only to practically drop them as their eyes widen once again as they watch the teen fly through the battlefield at speeds that only Yang was familiar with, cutting, stabbing and slashing the Grimm all over as he goes through the numbers, and after a minute or so, all that's left standing in the clearing is the teen with his back towards the girls, both of them noticing that he doesn't even look tired from what he'd just done.

The two continue to watch as the teen swings his sword to the side, and then reaches up and places it in the sheath that they can now see on his back. When this happens, the girls are finally brought out of their second state of shock, and Yang gets a large grin on her face as she looks at the teen in the middle of the dissipating Grimm bodies.

"That was _awesome_!" She exclaims as she throws her hands into the air. However, the two are surprised when the teen suddenly reaches his hand up and grabs onto his sword once again, unsheathing it just as quickly as he cut down the Grimm while he turns around to face them, his posture revealing that he's once again ready to fight at a moment's notice.

However, when he sees the two of them, he relaxes a bit, and straightens up slightly. Though Blake notices how he doesn't completely lower his guard, making her wonder why he was still defensive since the only thing that he should be wary of out here is the Grimm. Granted, there were probably quite a few somewhere around the area, but they were still relatively safe for now.

"Finally, other people." He says in slight relief. "You have _no idea_ how long I've been out here. So far, everywhere I go it's been fighting off these wolves or bears with completely black skin and bone plated armor." He tells them with a sigh, making their eyes widen for two reasons. The first being that he didn't seem to know that what he'd fought were Beowolves and Ursai, while at the same time, _he was talking about them like they were an_ annoyance _._

"Uh… You were fighting Grimm…" Blake tells him, still confused as to how he couldn't know what it was that he was fighting against. In response to her statement, the teen standing in front of them narrows his eyes in confusion, while at the same time straightening out a bit more.

"Grimm? What the hell are those? I would've figured that each mob was given its own name." He tells them, making each of the girls raise an eyebrow as they share a glance.

"Well… The wolves were Beowolves, while the bears were Ursai. Hang on a minute, how could you not know this?" Yang asks him, stepping forwards slightly, only for him to get into a slightly more defensive stance as she does so.

"Uh, let's see… Maybe because I have no idea where I am, and every time I try to go somewhere, more of those things keep attacking me?" He asks them, before pointing his sword at them. "Now, before we start to get all friendly, would you mind telling me why you're here? I mean, you seem like nice girls and all, but I'd rather _not_ trust you right away, only to get stabbed in the back later so that I have to respawn, and gather all my items, levels, Yule and everything else all over again." He tells them, surprising Blake once again.

"What do you mean "respawn"?" She asks him.

"I'm confused about that too. I mean, once you die… You're dead. There _is_ _no_ respawning on Remnant." Yang continues, looking at the guy more closely as his eyes suddenly widen, and the grip on his sword slackens a bit.

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. What the hell is Remnant? Last I heard, we're in ALO…" He suddenly trails off as his eyes suddenly fly up to their ears. "Uh, which makes me wonder why your ears aren't pointed… And why you don't have a health or mana bar… Wait a minute, those "Grimm" didn't have health bars either…" He continues, making the girls share another look of concern at the teen's words before Yang turns back to face him.

"Um, are you alright?" She asks him, making him shake his head as he gives a shaky laugh, and straightens out once again as he sheathes his weapon, and turns away slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he does so.

"No… No, I don't think I am. Where… Where exactly are we?" He asks, and the two can hear nervousness in his voice at the question, once again making the two girls share a look.

"You're in the Emerald Forest." Blake tells the teen, making him give them another shaky laugh in response.

"Great… Just great. I'm in a place I've never heard of, and the last thing that I can remember is going through a tunnel that was like the loading screen for SAO, before I ended up here… Wherever the hell _here_ is." He says to himself, and the girls share yet _another_ look at his words. They seemed to be sharing a lot of looks whenever this guy started talking.

"Hey, maybe we should take you to professor Ozpin… He might know what happened." Yang suggests. _Because I know that I have_ no idea _what you're talking about._ She thinks to herself, confused about all this talk about "respawning", and "health bars". If anything, this teen made it sound like he thought they were all in a _video game._ Her suggestion makes the teen turn to look at them in slight confusion.

"Ozpin? Is he the leader or whatever around here?" He asks them, getting nods in response.

"Yeah, professor Ozpin is the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Yang says, making the teen put his hands on his head as he gives another chuckle. Though this one is less nervous than before.

"Great. I've landed in the middle of the forest, and now I'm gonna go and meet a principal at a school." He mutters, before looking at the girls once again. "Well, I guess that since I'm stuck here for now, I might as well follow. As long as you don't mind having an extra set of eyes watching out for those "Grimm"." He tells them, making Blake and Yang share on last glance, before Yang shrugs.

"Sure thing. Just don't try anything funny." She says as she lifts _Ember Celica_ for emphasis. When the teen sees her gauntlets, he simply raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"…Gauntlets?" He asks her, making Yang roll her eyes as she punches the air towards a tree, and a projectile flies out of _Ember Celica_ , impacts the tree, and blows part of it up. Then, Yang turns back to face the teen with a smug grin on her face as he continues to look at the former tree, which has smoke coming out the stump. "… _Shotgun_ -gauntlets." He says, before turning back to Yang with a small smirk on his face. "I approve." He tells her, making Yang's smug grin get a bit wider.

"We should probably get moving. The faster we get our relic, the faster we can get back to professor Ozpin." Blake says, making Yang turn and nod to her in response.

"Yeah, good point." The blonde agrees, before turning back to face the teen that's walking towards them "Say, we never did get your name." Yang continues, making the teen pause, before he gives a small, genuine laugh.

"You're right, I didn't. Sorry about that. Anyways, the name's Ethan Smith." He tells them. **(Not sure if this is a name that's already been used for an OC, but "Smith" was the last name that I thought of that seemed to work with "Ethan".)** "And if we're on the topic of names, I didn't get yours either." He tells them.

"Blake." Blake introduces herself, getting a nod from Ethan as he turns to Yang.

"I've got many names, Ethan…" She says, trailing off at the end. "But most call me Yang." She tells him with a wink, getting a smirk from Ethan in response.

"Well Yang, Blake. Lead the way." He says, getting nods from the two girls as the trio sets off into the forest, Yang and Blake each thinking about the new guy that they'd found as they look around the area for any Grimm, while Ethan simply follows them. If the two girls had checked behind them for any Grimm, they might have noticed that Ethan wasn't looking around at all, and might have questioned him about it.

But as it was, they _didn't_ look behind them. So, they didn't know.

* * *

Professor Ozpin, a man with grey hair and brown eyes, and the headmaster at Beacon Academy, was not easily surprised. He'd seen many things in his lifetime, some good, others terrible. Because of this, he had learned to take situations as they came, and adapt as needed. However, when a young teenage man suddenly appeared in the Emerald Forest out of a vortex that seemed to spew lightning, and in the middle of his new student's initiation no less, then surprise could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"Who is he?" Glynda Goodwitch, a woman standing beside him with blonde hair, and emerald eyes, asks. However, Ozpin knows that she's not asking him, and is simply questioning the young man's arrival out loud. The two adults watch as he takes out 20 Beowolves as if they were nothing, getting wide eyes from Goodwitch, while Ozpin simply raises one of his eyebrows at the sight.

However, for the people who knew him well, they would have seen the surprise that was present at the corners of his eyes at the sight of a 17 year old teen taking out almost an entire pack of Beowolves as if they were simple nuisances, using nothing but a simple sword. "But… But, how? No teen of his age should be able to take out Grimm that easily. Not even the third years could do that with a simple _sword_." She continues, watching as the rest of the Beowolves surround him, three of which attack him after a few seconds.

"He doesn't appear to be using a Semblance, and he obviously isn't using his Aura, since the Grimm have yet to land a single hit on him." Goodwitch says in disbelief as the teen on her scroll takes out the three Beowolves. However, the woman is once again surprised when she watches the last 12 Grimm surge at him… Only to be taken out within the space of a minute and a half.

"…It would seem that he has had practice on a level that none of the students at Beacon have ever had." Ozpin tells her, making Goodwitch glance at the headmaster, before turning back to watch her scroll as the teen meets Yang and Blake. While the woman watches their interactions, becoming slightly worried when the teen pulls out his sword and aims it at the girls, Ozpin does the same, but focuses on the teen.

Ozpin was known as a great man to many, and not without good reasons. He had the ability to see talent in people, and read them well with nothing but a few simple glances. And watching the teen as he fought the pack of Beowolves, and conversed with Yang and Blake, he did just that. He focused on the teen's confusion as he conversed with the two girls, and the nervousness that he showed when told his current location. As he continues to watch the three talk, he comes to a single conclusion.

Ethan Smith was not of their planet. While most would write this off as preposterous, Glynda being one of the most likely to be in that category, Ozpin thought of the idea with certainty. His reaction to the information the girls gave him, his current appearance, the "health bars" and "mobs" that he was talking about. All of it pointed to him being from another place entirely.

The fact that he didn't recognize the planet's name "Remnant" ruling out the other three kingdoms, as well as any settlements since every human on the planet knew its name. With all this in mind, he continues to watch his scroll as the three teens begin to walk out of the clearing and back into the forest, before speaking to the woman standing beside him.

"Add him to the list." He says, making the woman turn her head to look at him in surprise.

"Professor Ozpin?" She asks in confusion, the only response she receives being the man in question taking a sip from his coffee mug, before lowering it to continue to watch his scroll as the three get closer to the temple that the relics were located.

"Ethan Smith. Place him on a team with Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna." He tells her. Goodwitch continues to look at the man for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat as she types in a few commands onto her scroll, and Ethan's name appears next to Yang's and Blake's.

"I certainly hope that you know what you're doing professor." She says with a sigh as she takes her attention away from the trio to focus on the other groups of two that are present throughout the forest. Ozpin doesn't respond, and just continues to watch the new group of three make their way towards the temple.

* * *

With the trio in question, Yang and Blake continue to lead the way, while Ethan stays behind them, turning thoughts over in his mind. As they'd continued to walk through the forest, Yang and Blake had continued to tell him about the world of Remnant, and what happened on it. Ranging from the Grimm, to Aura, to this thing called a "Semblance" that apparently everyone had. In his mind, he connected it to everyone being like a "Conduit" from inFAMOUS, except that no two powers were the same.

They'd also told him about Beacon Academy, and how the reason that they were out in the Forest in the first place was for an initiation into the school, where the first year students had to go into the forest, collect a relic from some ruins, and then return to their starting point, all the while fighting off the Grimm and staying alive.

In return for the information, he'd given them a little background on himself. Not too much though, since he had a feeling that they'd call him crazy if he revealed it all without evidence. Since he'd already told them his name, he told them that he had come from a place "very far away" and that the beasts there were varying in strength and number.

However, he did tell them that the area that he'd been in before arriving in the Emerald Forest had beasts that were "twice as tough as the Beowolves and Ursai, if not three times as tough". The response he'd gotten were two pairs of raised eyebrows, before the girls refocused and continued to walk through the forest in the direction that they believed the temple Ozpin told them about was.

Finally, the three of them reach a break in the trees, and look down the hill they were standing on top of down towards a cluster of ruins. As they look down at the crumbling stone, Yang turns to the other two. "You guys think this is it?" She asks, getting a shrug from Ethan, while Blake simply gives her a look that says "What do you think?", before she walks down the hill towards the ruins.

Yang and Ethan follow her, and then look around to see that this was indeed the ruins that they were looking for. Set up in a semi-circle around the edges of the ruins are pedestals, and on each pedestal are… "Chess pieces?" Blake asks as she looks at a black king.

"So, these are the "relics" that you guys are looking for?" Ethan asks them as he looks around the area.

"Apparently… And some of them are missing. Guess we weren't the first ones here." Yang says as she turns to face Blake, getting a nod from the raven haired girl in response, before she looks around the area.

"Well… I guess that we should pick one." She says, making Yang turn to look at the pieces around her, while Ethan simply walks casually around the tree temple. After a couple minutes, Yang finally speaks up.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asks, holding up a white knight with a smile on her face, Blake turning to face her as she rolls her eyes.

"Sure." She agrees, before getting a small smile of her own on her face as she walks over to the blonde, Ethan making his way towards the two girls at the same time.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang says with a smile, getting a light chuckle out of Ethan in response.

"Well, seeing as these ruins are in a large clearing, and Ozpin clearly told you guys that it was north, I'd say that it would have to be fairly easy to find so that no one would get lost." He says, getting two nods in response as they look around the area once again.

"Well, seeing as you guys got what you came here for, I guess that we can go back to your starting point so that I can talk to this Ozpin guy, and figure out what the hell happened to me." He says, the two girls nodding to him once again… Just before the three of them hear a high pitched scream. When this happens, Yang turns in the direction it came from with worry on her face.

"Some girl's in trouble!" She exclaims, before Ethan speaks up.

"That, or some guy got hit in the balls…" He says, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, either way, you guys heard that, right?" She asks, getting a nod from Ethan in response, but no response from the second raven haired teen in their group as she stares up into the sky. "What should we do?" Yang continues, turning around to face the other two. However, before either of them can answer, they hear a new voice call out, which is only familiar to Yang.

"He~~~~ads u~~~~p!" It cries out, making the three of them look up into the sky just in time to see a girl wearing a red cloak falling towards them… Only to be intercepted by a different person a second later, making the two impact a tree a few yards away. When this happens, the three stare at the tree in surprise.

"…Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks, leaning to the side slightly to get a better look at where Yang's sister and the second person ended up.

"I-" However, Yang is cut off before she can continue by a different sound coming from the edge of the clearing, making the trio turn to look at it just as an Ursa comes stumbling out on its hind legs, its front paws swinging in the air as if it's trying to hit something while it lets off a growl. Suddenly, a pink explosion can be seen behind it, before the Ursa falls onto the ground. When the body hits the ground, a person can be seen rolling off it, before standing up in plain view.

This person is a Nora. She has bright blue eyes, and orange hair. After looking back at the dead Ursa with a frown, she immediately runs onto its head, another teen coming out of the forest behind the Ursa, panting to regain his breath as he steadies himself by placing one of his hands on the Grimm's corpse. This is Ren. He has violet eyes, and hair that's almost completely black, except for a few strands that are dyed the same color as his eyes.

As the trio at the ruins watches, he seems to say something to Nora, only for her to run over to the ruins before he finishes, causing him to look all over the place as he tries to find her. Meanwhile, Ethan watches as the orange haired girl looks at one of the white rooks with wide eyes, before picking it up with a smile, and then singing "I'm queen of the castle" a couple times while dancing around the ruins. However…

"Nora!" Ren calls out to Nora, revealing her name to the people standing at the ruins as she gives a sheepish smile to the violet eyed teen.

"Hehehe! Coming Ren!" She yells back, before skipping over to the teen, who's now known to the trio as Ren. While she does this, Blake speaks up again.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" She asks, getting a nod from Ethan in response.

"I-" But Yang is once again cut off as a loud screech of anger fills the air, making everyone turn in the direction it came from to see another girl come running out of the woods with a Deathstalker, a scorpion-like Grimm, running after her. This girl is Pyrrha. A redhead with bright green eyes. As she runs, she's forced to dodge the Deathstalker's pincers as it attempts to catch her, Pyrrha only barely dodging each time.

However, Ethan, Blake and Yang focus on Ruby, Yang's sister with red-ish black hair and silver eyes, as she suddenly jumps out of the tree she'd landed in, and appears by Yang's side. When they see this, Yang gets a large smile on her face. "Ruby?!" She yells, making the girl look up and see her sister, causing her to get a large smile of her own on her face.

"Yang!" She exclaims, the two sisters throwing their arms out as they attempt to hug each other…

"Nora!" Only for Nora to pop up in between them, making them stop the hug and look at the orange haired girl in shock at her sudden arrival. Meanwhile, Ethan simply watches all this happen with a slightly amused smirk on his face, before Blake turns back to Pyrrha to watch as she continues to dodge the Deathstalker's attempts at killing her.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" She asks. Unfortunately, this is the straw that broke the camel's back, as Yang's eyes suddenly glow red, her hair catches fire, and she lets off a yell of frustration.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for _two seconds_ before something _crazy_ happens again?!" She yells, everyone falling silent as Yang keeps her hands clenched into fists at her sides, and Ren makes his way over to them. While this happens, Ethan leans over towards Ruby and glances at Yang.

"Remind me never to make her angry." He whispers, getting a nod from Ruby, before she realizes two things. One is that she doesn't remember seeing this guy on the cliff earlier, while the second…

"Um… Yang?" She asks, deciding that the new guy can wait as she points up into the sky, making her sister hunch over in defeat at something crazy happening again, while everyone else looks into the sky. Ethan decides to look into the sky with everyone else, but at the same time pat Yang's shoulder in sympathy.

"We all reach a breaking point at some time Yang. Guess yours just happened to be right now." He says, trying to process the fact that currently flying high in the sky above them is a Nevermore, which is a different kind of Grimm that looks like a giant raven. However, his attention is quickly brought to the speck of white on its talon, which he realizes is a _person_ after a few seconds. This person is Weiss. She has white hair, and bright blue eyes.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss exclaims, her voice sounding more like a whisper to the people on the ground below before the Nevermore lets off a loud **_~Caw!~_** a few seconds later.

"I _said_ jump." Ruby says, though not loud enough that Weiss would be able to hear her, while Yang finally lifts her head towards the sky to see Weiss hanging onto the Nevermore, her mouth dropping open at the sight.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She'll be _fine_." Ruby attempts to argue, though her voice betrays the fact that she's not entirely sure.

"She's falling." Ren states after a few seconds. As Weiss falls towards the ground, Ethan snaps out of his surprise, and gets a determined look in his eyes. He crouches a bit, ready to catch the girl… Only for the person that Ruby got hit by earlier to leap out of the tree he'd landed in and catch the white haired girl. This teen is Jaune. He has blond hair, and blue eyes. The sight of Jaune jumping out and catching Weiss surprises Ethan, and he stands up straight once again.

However, he bursts out laughing a few seconds later when he sees Loony Toons logic kick in as Jaune and Weiss start falling once again when the prior realizes that they're in mid-air. Jaune is the first to land, with Weiss landing on his back a moment later, idly looking at her nails as she stays sitting on the teen, who manages to gasp out that his back was hurt by the girl landing on it.

Then, a few seconds later, Pyrrha is finally hit by the Deathstalker, and is sent flying towards the group standing by the ruins. When she lands on the ground in front of them, Yang looks at the people around her. "Great, the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" She says in a seemingly cheerful voice, apparently unfazed by the Nevermore and Deathstalker ready to kill them. However, Ethan simply gives her a smirk, being used to sarcasm from what he's had to go through in the past. However, her sister seems to take her seriously as she turns to face the Deathstalker.

"Not if I can help it." She states, before rushing the giant scorpion-like Grimm with a yell, making Yang's and Ethan's eyes widen at the sight.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang exclaims, fearing for her sister's life since her younger sister is currently charging a Deathstalker head on, the only thing to help her being _Crescent Rose_ , her red scythe, which is also a sniper. As Yang thinks about this, Ethan is reminded of a similar situation. Years ago…

 _"_ _Stand back! I've got it!" Diabel, a blue haired teenage male with blue eyes, exclaims as he runs through a crowd of people, a sword in one hand and a shield in another, his eyes meeting Ethan's, along with another raven haired teenager's standing beside him. This is Kirito. A teenage male who has black hair, and ebony eyes. When Diabel gets clear of the crowd of people, his sword glows yellow as he faces a red skinned monster, which towers over everyone present as it brings out a large blade from behind its back._

 _When this happens, Ethan's eyes widen, alongside Kirito's as they each realize something important about the weapon. "Wait, stop! It's no good! Get out of there!" Kirito exclaims. But it's no good as the red skinned beast suddenly leaps around the room that everyone is in, using the pillars to gain momentum before bringing his sword slashing down on Diabel, a pained yell coming from the teen when this happens, before he's struck yet again, and is sent flying across the room._

When Ethan shakes himself out of the memory, he sees that the Nevermore had circled back around, and launched a salvo of its feathers into the ground. One of them had trapped Ruby when it pierced her cloak and got it stuck in the ground, and the Deathstalker's tail is poised to strike the young girl. He sees Yang at the edge of the feathers, reaching out towards her sister in fear, while the others standing around him are paralyzed at the sight, since they're all too far away to do anything.

The only one that isn't frozen is Weiss. However, Ethan doesn't see this as his gaze narrows in on Ruby, and the large Grimm that's about to impale her, and by extension… Kill her. When this thought goes through his head, his eyes narrow, and he becomes determined to stop that situation from occurring.

For the others watching the situation, the only thing that they see is a black blur that suddenly seems to fly across the ground, passing Weiss before she has a chance to take out _Myrtenaster_ , and leaving the white haired girl behind. For Yang, she suddenly sees the black blur shoot through the feathers blocking her off from Ruby, the back of her mind noticing that each looks like it had been sliced in half. Then, as the large Grimm's tail descends on Ruby, the young girl closes her eyes, and Yang yells her name in fear… Right as the black blur reaches the Grimm.

 ** _~Screeeeeeech!~_**

When this happens, everyone's eyes widen, while Ruby's open, as they look at the scene in front of them. Instead of impaling Ruby, the Deathstalker's tail had instead impacted the dirt ground just in front of her. However, it's quick to retract the tail, as it stumbles around and waves it's pincers around in the air, as if it's trying to hit something. Then, the black blur they'd seen just a few seconds before suddenly leaps into sight off the Deathstalker's head, and everyone gasps.

Currently standing in front of the stumbling Deathstalker is Ethan Smith. However, there are two main differences to him now. The first was that in his hands are two swords. The first was the one that Yang and Blake had seen him use earlier, while the second is its polar opposite. It's designed the same, but the main color is white, while it has black accents. But the second change is the one that draws everyone's attention. And that's the fact that he has _wings_.

On Ethan's back are two pairs of black wings, which spread out in an X formation, and seem to glimmer in the sun as something akin to dust drifts off them and into the air. The group of Huntsman and Huntresses in training can only stare wide eyed as Ethan turns around, and looks down at Ruby.

Then, he sheathes the white sword in a second black sheath that had appeared on his back, reaches down, and pulls the feather out of the ground like it was nothing. After tossing it to the side, he turns back to the Deathstalker, which was lowering its pincers, and appeared to be glaring at the raven haired teen.

"Ruby…" He starts, making the girl in question look up at him as he unsheathes his white sword once again.

"Y-yeah?" She asks, stammering a bit from how close to death she'd come just second beforehand.

"…I need to you leave this one to me." He tells her, before he starts walking, yes _walking_ , towards the Deathstalker without a care in the world. When he tells her this, Ruby decides to do as he suggests, and immediately makes her way over to Yang, who hugs her sister in relief, before turning back to Ethan just like everyone else to watch what he's about to do. When he's a few yards away from the Deathstalker, he stops, and glares at the creature.

"I don't know exactly what you are, nor do I care. All I know is that after what you just did…" He trails off as he gets into a position with _Elucidator_ held in front of him, while the white sword is also held in front of him, but behind the black one. "…You're ending up the same way as every other mob I've ever faced. As nothing but a distant memory." He says with a glare. In response, the Deathstalker lets off a loud screech, before charging towards him.

"Let's go!" Ethan exclaims, running forwards to meet the large Grimm, all the Huntsman and Huntresses in training watching as the "mystery guy" runs towards one of the most dangerous Grimm that they knew of. At the same time, Ozpin and Goodwitch watch from their scrolls as the cameras all around the forest capture the soon-to-be fight. Everyone wanting to know how this will turn out…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: How's** ** _that_** **for a start to a story? I'll admit, most of this was simply thought up on the spot while I was writing it, but some of it** ** _was_** **thought up just before I started working on this. Such as Yang and Blake being the ones to meet Ethan. However, Ethan being admitted into Beacon by Ozpin when the man saw him was a spur of the moment idea.**

 **Now, I'm sure you all hate me for leaving you on this cliffhanger, so I'm gonna try to work on getting the second chapter out later today! Luckily, I'll be at home all day (as far as I know), so I shouldn't have too many problems. However, and this applies to** ** _all_** **my stories, I'm not sure when the next time I'm gonna be able to update after today is.**

 **See, I'm going on an RV camping trip (or as my dad likes to call it, "taking the house into the woods") for at least a week. Because of this, I'm not entirely sure how the Wi-Fi is going to be at the camp site(s) we stay at. So, I might not be able to work on any of my stories that require me to actually watch the anime / TV show. This also means that even if I work on an Original Chapter for one of my other stories, I have no idea when I'll be able to** ** _post_** **it.**

 **So, I'll be posting this tomorrow after I go over it one more time (since I finished this shortly before 11 PM on Wednesday), work on the second chapter afterwards, and then depending on how the Wi-Fi is at the campsite we arrive at, I may post more the next day, or it might be another** ** _week_** **or so before I'm able to work on anything.**

 **But, that's about all I have to tell you guys about this chapter. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You? A Fairy?**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, like I said last chapter, I'm trying to work on this the best I can. So, I've literally** ** _just_** **posted the first chapter, and now I'm working on the second. Because of this, I haven't seen any reviews, favorites or follows yet. So, I'm working on this without knowing what you guys think about my story.**

 **But, that aside, I suppose I should explain the whole "Ethan easily took out a pack of Beowolves" thing. Now, I have two reasons for this. The first is that in Ruby's trailer, she easily took out a large pack with** ** _Crescent Rose_** **. However, keep in mind that Ruby's weapon is a scythe, that's also a sniper. But for Ethan, all he used was** ** _Elucidator_** **, which is a single sword, with nothing fancy added.**

 **Now, my reasoning for him being able to do what Ruby did with only a sword? SAO. To me, since I've already made it quite clear that he's gotten through SAO, I feel like Ethan shouldn't have much trouble taking on large groups of "mobs" on his own. Granted, that means that most Grimm he runs into are going to be nothing but a joke to him, (Especially since we should all know that in SAO, the mobs got tougher with each floor) but I won't be making him** ** _too_** **OP. I just feel like after what he's gone through, the Grimm won't be very difficult for him. At least for now.**

 **Oh, and something important that I should probably add. I** ** _will_** **be using ost's from SAO. So, if you have this open on a computer, make sure to have a different tab opened to YouTube so that you can play the music along with the scenes. If you have this open on a phone… Then I'm sorry, since with how it works YouTube only plays videos if you have it opened to that specific app. So if you can, try to have YouTube opened on a different device while you read the scenes that include music.**

 **But, I think that's about all I have to cover for last chapter, and music in chapters to come. So, I'll let you guys get to reading the second one!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

* * *

 **Play: SAO OST – Swordland (Start at 1:31)**

As the Ethan and the Deathstalker run towards one another, the large Grimm is the first to attempt an attack while Ethan glares at it. The creature thrusts its left pincer towards Ethan, intent on impaling the teen and ending the fight right away so that it can get through him and kill the other teens. **(1:40)** However, the teen twists to the side as the Grimm does this, swinging _Elucidator_ as he twists past the pincer, and succeeds in leaving a gash along the Grimm's black skin as the appendage impacts the ground. **(1:45)**

When Ethan does this, the Deathstalker gives a loud screech of pain and anger at the gash on its skin, and retracts its pincer, before attempting to swipe at Ethan with the right one, anger now making it reckless as it simply attempt to hit the teen. When Ethan sees what the Grimm is doing, he jumps backwards, dodging the appendix before landing back on the ground and sliding backwards a bit, the glare gone and replaced by a serious expression. **(2:00)**

After dodging the strike, Ethan rushes forwards once again, his swords at his sides as the Deathstalker gives a defiant screech, before the teen strafes to the side slightly to dodge the large Grimm's tail, and continue running towards the scorpion-like Grimm. **(2:08)** Suddenly, everyone watching the fight is shocked as _Elucidator_ glows a bright orange and almost seems to become wrapped in flames he closes in on the Grimm, the sword letting off a humming sound loud enough for everyone to hear. **(2:15)**

Ethan lets off a loud yell as he runs right in front of the Deathstalker's face, slashing the bone plating with _Elucidator_ and leaving a fairly large gash. **(2:19)** However, what happens next shocks everyone, as a large gout of flames shoots out of the gash, and the Grimm lets off a pained screech. When this happens, Ethan's gaze gets determined, as the orange glow on _Elucidator_ disappears, and a blue glow surrounds his white sword, and it lets off a humming sound identical to the one that his black sword let off moments ago. **(2:29)**

Ethan suddenly leaps into the air, and lands on the Grimm's back. Once he's done this, he lifts his white sword, and swings down onto the creature's back. **(2:33)** After leaving yet another large gash on the Deathstalker's bone plating, he leaps off its back, while the Grimm gives another screech of pain as a cluster of ice crystals suddenly forms on its back, as well as its abdomen. **(2:37)**

Then, with a determined look in his eyes, Ethan whirls around, _Elucidator_ once again glowing orange, before he stabs it through the gash on the Grimm's faceplate with a yell of determination. **(2:40)** When he does this, the Grimm goes still, before a large tornado of fire surrounds the two, disappearing seconds later. **(2:45)** What greets the people watching the battle after it disappears is Ethan standing in front of the large Grimm, smoke coming from the creature, and the ground around it. **(2:50)**

As the Huntsman and Huntresses in training continue to look on, Ethan swings his two swords out to his sides, before he lifts them and places them in their respective sheaths on his back, everyone watching him do this, too dumbstruck by what they just saw to say anything as they stay silent.

 **(Let OST finish playing)**

Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Ethan turns around, and walks back over towards the group. When he does this, everyone snaps out of their shocked states, and Yang is the first one to step forwards. "Alright, just what the hell was that?!" She exclaims, making Ethan blink in surprise, before he gives a sheepish chuckle as he rubs the back of his head.

"Now I know how Kirito felt…" He mutters to himself, before turning to the group and trying just what the black haired swordsman himself tried a while ago. "You… Probably don't want to know." He tries. But unfortunately for him, it doesn't work.

"Like hell we don't want to know!" Yang exclaims. "I've never seen that before! Heck, I've never even _read_ about anything like that before! That sure as heck wasn't Dust, so what was it!?" Yang exclaims, getting closer to him as she continues before she's standing right in front of him, her eyes glowing red. Ethan simply continues to stare at her in response, before he places his hand on his head and sighs.

"…Magic." He tells them, making everyone pause and blink in surprise, Yang's eyes returning to their lilac color, before all the teens speak up.

"Magic?" They all ask as one, making Ethan sigh once again.

"Yes, magic. Well, magic and Sword Skills." He admits, everyone just staring at him in confusion, causing him to sigh. "Look, can we just say that it's a part of my past, and if I tried to explain the whole thing to you then you'd call me crazy?" He asks in slight annoyance. "Besides, as far as I know, it's something that you guys can probably copy using your Dust… At least to a degree." He tells them.

"How?" Blake asks, and Ethan sighs once again.

"Alright, I'll explain it later. But right now, would you mind grabbing those "relics" of yours?" He asks, gesturing to the chess pieces in the ruins behind them. "I'd like to get out of this forest today if you don't mind." He says, before everyone suddenly hears a different sound, and looks into the sky to see the Nevermore turning around to fly back towards them.

"Um… I'm with this guy. That thing's circling back towards us." Jaune says as he points up at the large Grimm. In response, everyone shares a look, before turning back to Ethan.

"Alright, fine. But after this is over, you're telling us about what you just did." Yang relents, getting a nod from Ethan in response.

"That's fine with me." He agrees as Ruby walks over and grabs the second Knight, while Jaune grabs the remaining rook. However, everyone is surprised when they hear a faint screech, and turn to find the Deathstalker moving a bit, attempting to stand. As it turns out, the smoke that was coming off it earlier was _only_ smoke. The Grimm hadn't been dissipating.

"Damn. This is why I hate the fact that there's no health bars." Ethan mutters, before turning to the others. "Alright, I guess that I didn't completely take care of that thing. So, we should probably go before it regains its footing and decides that it want revenge." He says, getting nods of agreement from the others in response.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby exclaims, running off in the direction of the cliffs that they'd started on, the others following her a few seconds later. This leaves Ethan behind to stand beside Yang and Blake, the prior giving a small smile as she watches Ruby lead the others away from their current location.

"What is it?" Blake asks, having seen the smile as Ruby leaps onto a rock, gestures towards the cliff, and then continues running in front of everyone else. While this happens, Ethan gives his own small smile, while Yang turns to face Blake.

"Nothing." Yang says in response to Blake's question, before running after her sister. This leaves Blake behind with a knowing smile, while Ethan gives a similar one as he takes off after the others, Blake beside him.

"She's proud of her sister." He says, getting a nod of agreement from Blake since both had figured that out. _Well, I can already tell that this is gonna be an interesting situation. Giant Raven-Grimm in the sky, Scorpion-Grimm chasing us… Feels just like home._ Ethan thinks with a smirk as he follows everyone else towards the cliff.

* * *

After a few minutes, the large group arrives at a new set of ruins, which are just beneath the large cliff that the students have to reach. However, they're all forced to take cover when the Nevermore returns, and situates itself on top of the largest ruin, letting off a loud screech at where they're hiding to tell them that it already knows where they are.

"Well that's great." Yang says sarcastically from her place beside Ruby and Ethan, the raven haired teen getting a small smirk on his face as he leans out from behind the pillar they're hiding behind to get a better look at the Nevermore, giving a light chuckle as he sees it.

"Just like old times." He comments, confusing the two girls beside him. However, before anything else can be said, a different screech can be heard, and the trees they'd just run out of crash to the ground as the scorched Deathstalker comes charging out of the forest towards them.

"Ah man, run!" Jaune exclaims, him and Pyrrha running out from behind their cover to run towards the ruins that the Nevermore is on, everyone else doing the same. However, when they do this, the large raven-like Grimm lets off another screech, and lifts itself up into the air. Ren sees this, and turns to Nora as they run out from behind their own pillar.

"Nora, distract it!" He exclaims, getting a nod from the orange haired girl in response as she runs perpendicular to everyone else, essentially drawing the Nevermore's attention to her, and making it launch a salvo of feathers at her position. However, Nora runs past, rolls under, or jumps over every feather that's shot at her, before turning towards the raven-like Grimm, and taking out her weapon, which happens to be a pink and grey grenade launcher.

Then, she starts to fire her weapon, the grenades impacting the Nevermore and causing it to screech in pain as it takes off, and flies a short distance away to get out of the line of fire. When Ethan sees this, he gets a small grin on his face. _And there goes the first healthbar. Hopefully the rest are that easy._ He thinks to himself, looking over his shoulder to see Blake and Ren keeping the Deathstalker away from Nora, while Weiss gets her out of the way.

As he crosses the bridge that connects to two ruins with Yang and Ruby, he sees Pyrrha stop, and change her own weapon into a rifle, surprising him at the fact that the weapons apparently had two different functions, before the redhead starts taking pot shots at the Deathstalker to slow it down so that Blake and Ren can catch up to them. When Ren gets to the bridge, he leaps onto the stone, before turning around to fire at the giant Grimm, helping Pyrrha slow it down and allowing Blake to reach the bridge as well.

The Deathstalker attempts to reach her one last time, but Blake dives past its pincers, and runs along the bridge with everyone else. Everything looks like it's going good, but Ethan notices the Nevermore making a return out of the corner of his eyes, and turns just in time to see it heading straight towards the bridge. "Heads up!" He exclaims, making everyone turn to see the Nevermore just as it impacts the bridge.

When this happens, the part of the bridge that it flew into breaks apart, separating the group while the Nevermore continues to fly away. Ruby, Yang, Ethan, Weiss, Nora and Jaune all end up on the side nearest to the cliff, while Ren, Pyrrha and Blake are sent back towards the Deathstalker. While Ruby tries to shoot the raven-like Grimm as it flies away, Jaune, Nora and Ethan notice the others on the opposite side, trying to fight off the Deathstalker.

"Man, we've gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune exclaims, Nora running up beside him with determination in her eyes, while Ethan glances at the Nevermore as it circles around their position.

"Let's do this." The orange haired girl says, aiming her grenade launcher at the scorpion-like Grimm, while Jaune looks down at the break in the bridge, and the chasm below.

"Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump." Jaune tells the girl, making her smirk as she glances at him, before swinging out her arm, hitting Jaune backwards when her grenade launcher hits him, before it starts to change so that it becomes a large hammer. When this happens, the girl runs forwards slightly, before leaping into the air, and turning around so that she's bringing the hammer over her head while she looks at Jaune, who's eyes widen when he realizes what's happening.

"Wait! No, no, no, no!" He exclaims, just as Nora brings the hammer down, crushing more of the bridge and makes it send Jaune catapulting over the break towards the trio on the other side, before the orange haired girl places her feet on the hammer, clicks the trigger, and launches another grenade out of the front, causing her to go flying over to the Deathstalker. Ethan watches all this with an amused grin on his face, before he becomes serious once again, and turns to face the Nevermore as it continues to fly around his group.

As he watches the flying Grimm, he notices Yang shooting _Ember Celica_ at it, and succeed in hitting it a few times. However, the shotgun blasts don't do as much damage as Nora's grenades as it continues to fly through the air. Ethan grits his teeth a little when he realizes that nothing is working yet, before he suddenly notices Blake swing from underneath the bridge, and ends up landing on the Nevermore's head, slashing at it with _Gambol Shroud_ a few times before she runs along its back, and continue to leave cuts along its body.

Afterwards, she leaps off the giant Grimm, and lands a few feet away from Ruby, before jumping onto a different part of the ruins and landing next to Yang, Ethan and Weiss, who all watch as the Nevermore circles around their position once again, letting off an anger filled screech, no doubt because of what the raven haired girl just did. "It's tougher than it looks!" She exclaims, making Yang ready _Ember Celica_ once again, while Weiss gets out _Myrtenaster_ , and Ruby walks over with _Crescent Rose_.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" The blonde haired girl exclaims, the Nevermore still circling them, but slowly closing in with the intent to kill the five teens that are attacking it. At Yang's declaration, Ethan gets a smirk on his face as he unsheathes both his swords, and his wings once again appear on his back.

"You know, I feel like if I did, you guys wouldn't have much to do." He says with a smirk in Yang's direction, making her give a challenging one back.

"Are you saying that you could beat that thing on your own?" She asks, and even though she means it in a teasing way, there's a hint of intrigue in her voice. After all, he'd practically killed the Deathstalker earlier within the space of a little over a minute, so who's to say he couldn't do the same to the Nevermore.

"I could, but I feel like since this is part of your initiation, and I wouldn't want to take the fight away from you girls, I'll go easy on the bird." He says, sheathing his white sword. "So, I'll only use _Elucidator_." He tells them, revealing the name of his black sword to the girls around him. Yang scoffs a bit as she turns back to the Nevermore, which is now flying straight towards them.

"Sure, we'll see how long you last." She teases, only for Weiss to speak up.

"If you two are done flirting, can we get back to the giant _Nevermore_ currently flying towards us?" She asks in annoyance, only getting two smirks in response.

"Sure thing. Though, this bird probably doesn't even have the same strength as any of the mobs from floor 50 or higher." Ethan says with a shrug, making everyone raise an eyebrow at that. He seems to realize what he said, but the Nevermore is too close to explain. "I'll explain later, right now, let's do as she suggested and take out the overgrown turkey." He says, holding _Elucidator_ in front of him while crouching slightly to get into a fighting stance as the others ready their own weapons.

"Right!" Ruby exclaims, before she unfolds _Crescent Rose_ , and starts shooting at the Nevermore. Quickly following her example, Yang shoots shotgun rounds from _Ember Celica_ , Blake changes _Gambol Shroud_ into its pistol form and begins shooting, and Weiss launches Dust from _Myrtenaster_. Meanwhile, Ethan waits for the right moment, which appears when the Nevermore pushes through all the attacks that the girls attempt, and crashes through the ruins they're all standing on.

As the four girls use their own methods to get back to safety so that they don't fall into the chasm below, Ethan instead leaps off the ruins at the same time that the Nevermore crashes through them, and uses his wings to fly through the air. As he does this, he continues to fly alongside the Nevermore, slashing at the bird from every angle, getting pained cries from it in response.

Then, _Elucidator_ starts to glow orange and become wrapped in flames just like earlier, and the next slash along its back leaves a fairly large gash in the Grimm's skin, before a gout of fire explodes from said gash, making the Nevermore give a louder screech of pain. However, Ethan stops attacking the raven-like Grimm when he notices that the girls are fine, and that Yang is about to fire _Ember Celica_ at the Nevermore again.

When he sees this, he flies away from the Grimm, and down onto the ruins beside the blonde girl just as she begins to shoot at the Nevermore. "Well, I see that you four have no trouble escaping from certain death." He says with a smirk, getting a similar one in response as Yang once again fires towards the flying Grimm's head.

"Not sure about the other two, but me and Ruby have been trained for this kind of stuff since forever." Yang says, before glancing at Ethan out of the corner of her eyes. "And I can't help but notice that you haven't taken out the Nevermore yet." She says in a teasing voice, making Ethan chuckle in response.

"Well, first off I already said that I'd go easy for you girls. And, when there's a beautiful blonde girl that starts firing shotgun blasts in your general direction without warning, it's a good idea to stop attacking, and get out of the blast zone." He tells her as the Nevermore continues to circle them, before letting off a loud screech as it finally has enough of being attacked.

"Beautiful, huh?" Yang asks with a smirk, getting a similar one in response.

"Well, you'd have to be blind not to see that. Oh, and heads up." He warns her, before taking off into the air once again, leaving Yang to turn around and see the Nevermore heading straight towards her. When she sees this, her smirk gets wider, before she jumps into the air, and holds onto the Grimm's beak to keep it open as she fires _Ember Celica_ into the thing's open mouth.

"I! Hope! You're! Hun-gry!" She exclaims, punctuating each word with a shotgun blast that shoots down the Grimm's throat and into its stomach. In response, the Nevermore gives off a loud, pain filled cry, while Yang turns her head to look at where the Grimm is flying towards, before she leaps off it, and gets caught by Ethan as the Nevermore flies into the cliff face. When this happens, Ethan flies the two down onto the ruins below, where they see the other three girls standing in varying positions facing the raven-like Grimm.

"whoever thought up this idea is crazy… And a genius." Ethan tells Yang as Weiss runs towards the two, Ethan and Yang running by her at the same time. In response, Yang simply gives him a smirk, before they separate. While Yang scales one of the broken pillars on the ruins, and Weiss traps the Nevermore to the cliff with ice, Ethan flies past Ruby, and ends up beside Weiss when she runs back into position as Yang and Blake stretch out a ribbon between them.

After everyone is in position, Ruby launches herself off the ground using _Crescent Rose_ , and lands on the ribbon, before stretching it back towards Weiss and Ethan. In response, the prior creates a glyph that keeps Ruby in place, while Ethan activates his "Sword Skill", causing _Elucidator_ to catch fire, before he fits it into place onto the blade of Ruby's weapon, a piece of metal keeping it from falling off the scythe.

"Of course _you_ would come up with this idea." Weiss comments. Ruby simply continues to look at the trapped Nevermore while Ethan smirks when he realizes that Ruby was the one to come up with the plan.

"Think you can make the shot?" The girl in the red cloak asks, getting a smirk from Weiss.

"Hmph, can I?" She asks rhetorically. However, Ruby doesn't seem to understand this as she turns to look at the white haired girl.

"Can yo-" But Weiss cuts her off before she can finish.

"Of course I can!" She exclaims, making Ruby turn and give a small smile while she focuses on the trapped Grimm as she racks another bullet into _Crescent Rose_ , and Weiss gets ready to change the glyph.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Ethan exclaims, flying up into the air. When he says this, the glyph keeping Ruby in place changes colors from black to red, and she's flung from the ribbon towards the Nevermore. As she flies through the air, she continuously shoots _Crescent Rose_ , keeping her momentum steady while fire trails behind her thanks to _Elucidator_.

Then, her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck, and her feet land on the cliff face. When this happens, Weiss creates white glyphs that lead all the way up to the top of the cliff, and Ruby immediately starts running up the cliff on the glyphs, firing _Crescent Rose_ to increase her speed as she continue to run towards the top.

Fire continues to trail behind her as she runs up the cliff, before she reaches the top, her scythe catching onto the Grimm's neck and stopping her for a few moments… Before the blade slices through, the top of the body and the bottom of the head exploding into fire thanks to _Elucidator_ as she decapitates the Nevermore, and lands on top of the cliff.

As the body of the Grimm falls towards the chasm below, all the other Huntsman and Huntresses in training watch the sight, surprised by how the outcome was accomplished. Meanwhile, Ethan flies up the cliff to land beside Ruby, and gives her a small smile. "Nice job. Now if only the Bosses that I fought in the past were that easy." He says, making Ruby look at him in surprise.

"What?" She asks, making him give her a small chuckle as he takes _Elucidator_ back, and sheaths the sword.

"Right, you weren't with your sister and Blake when I explained this were you? Well, basically, I'm not exactly from around here. Where I'm from, the beasts are probably about two or three times as tough as the Grimm, and it usually takes a group of people to take out said beasts. However, me and a friend of mine used to go in as a duo, and face those monsters on our own." He explains, making Ruby's eyes widen at the thought of things stronger than the Grimm, and the fact that apparently him and a friend took them out where others needed entire groups.

"But… Where are you from?" Ruby asks him, making him sigh as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Let's just say that it's very far away. Cause if I told you the truth, I have a feeling that you'd call me crazy. As it is, I have no idea how it is that I'm going to explain it to this Ozpin guy that I guess I'm going to see." He says, before a different voice speaks up.

"I feel like it shouldn't be that hard, Mr. Smith." At the sound of the voice, Ethan and Ruby turn their heads to see none other than Ozpin and Goodwitch standing a few feet away. "In fact, I may be more inclined to believe your tail than you might think." He continues, taking a sip from his mug of coffee as he looks at the two teens in front of him.

"…Great, this place has it's very own Albus Dumbledore." Ethan mutters to himself, before turning around completely to face the two adults. "Why do I have a feeling that you know exactly what happened to me?" He asks with a sigh. While he asks this, the other Huntsman and Huntresses in training finish scaling the cliff, and climb up next to Ruby.

"We can discuss that as soon as we return to the Academy. For now, I think that the students should be able to rest after their eventful initiation." Ozpin says, getting groans of agreement from the teens behind Ethan, making him look over his shoulder at them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" He admits, before turning to face Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Well, lead the way I guess. It'll be nice to finally get an opinion on what I believe possibly happened to me." He admits, getting a nod from Ozpin as him and Goodwitch turn around, and begin to head back to the Academy, the teens following close behind.

* * *

Around an hour later, Ethan is sitting in what can be assumed is the office for professor Ozpin. The ceiling was practically non-existent, and was made up of multiple pieces that looked like they belonged in a clock. As he continues to sit there, he thinks about what's happened over the past couple hours.

 _So, I go from ALO, to suddenly being thrown onto this "Remnant" planet, where there are Grimm, and the humans have "Aura", which is basically shielding magic. Not only that, but they're all pretty much Conduits with different powers, and weapons that they design however they want._ He thinks, shaking his head before placing it in his hands. _I have no clue what the hell happened to me, and the only thing that I can think of sounds crazy, even to_ me _._ He continues, before the door opens to reveal Ozpin and Goodwitch walking in, the female carrying his swords since they'd wanted to take a look at them.

Ethan understood. After all, when a random teen suddenly appears in the middle of an initiation for students into an Academy created to fight off the evil in the world, you tend to be cautious around the unknown. _That didn't mean I was gonna give them_ all _my weapons though… I'd rather_ not _be in an unknown place with no way of defending myself._ He thinks to himself, before Ozpin walks around his desk, and sits down so that he can face the teen.

"Now, just so that you are aware, you aren't in any trouble. Quite the opposite actually." He tells the teen, making Ethan raise an eyebrow in confusion. "But before we get to that, I would like to talk a bit." Ozpin continues, pouring himself some coffee, before taking a sip. As he places the mug down on the table, he looks back at Ethan. "First, let's start with who…" He trails off, looking at Ethan's ears before once again focusing on his eyes. "And what, you are." He says.

When Ozpin says this, Ethan lowers his head and sighs, before looking up at the headmaster. "I'm gonna warn you now, it's gonna sound crazy. Heck, it sounds crazy even to me." He admits, getting a small smile from Ozpin in response.

"I believe I can understand why. However, just so that we have the facts straight, let's hear it from you, shall we? After all, the students are still resting, and the ceremony isn't until tonight. So, we should have quite enough time for you to tell us Mr. Smith." He says. Ethan sighs again, knowing that the best course of action here is to tell the truth.

"Alright, you obviously already know my name's Ethan Smith. However, what you don't know is that I'm a Spriggan. A type of fairy." He tells them, making Goodwitch's eyes widen in shock.

"You? A fairy?" She asks, making Ethan sigh once again.

"Yes, a fairy. However, to explain _that_ , I'm probably gonna need to give you a bit of background. Which is gonna take a while." He says. When he tells them this, Ozpin stands up, gathers another mug from one of his cabinets, and starts to make some hot chocolate.

"As I've said Mr. Smith, we have the time. So…" He trails off, placing the mug of hot chocolate down in front of Ethan as he takes his seat once again. "Please, take your time."

* * *

"…And finally… Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces." He says, and the audience begins to clap as the last team takes the stage, and stands in front of the headmaster. All four of them are grinning at their accomplishment, but at the same time, Ruby, Yang and Blake can't help but think about Ethan, still wondering just who he is, and why he was in the forest. But they're brought out of their thoughts when Ozpin continues speaking.

"However, there was a fifth person who helped." He says, confusing them slightly. "And so, an addition shall be made to your team. Ethan Smith." He says, just as the teen in question walks up the stage behind them, surprising them at the sight of him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sup guys?" He asks as he stands beside Yang, turning to look at the headmaster, and give a small nod. Ozpin gives an identical nod in response, before gesturing to the screens above the stage, which had added in a picture of a smiling Ethan, taken after the talk in the office.

"And so, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team REWBY." He tells them, Weiss still shocked by the "random" person joining their team, while Ruby, Blake and Yang are smiling, just before Ozpin continues. "Led by… Ruby Rose." He tells them, the audience clapping in response, though some of them are confused at the sight of the "mystery man" being placed on the team.

As the audience claps, Yang moves over to her sister to give her a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaims, Ruby still shocked that she was the leader of the team, while Ethan simply gives a small smile at the sight.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an… Interesting year." Ozpin says, glancing at Ethan as he says this. When the ceremony finishes, the new teams make their way to the dorms that they'd been assigned. When Team REWBY gets to theirs, the only male is immediately the focus of attention.

"So…" Yang trails off, and Ethan simply gives her a smirk in response.

"Yup, I'm on a team with you girls. Long story short, I'm stuck here for an unknown amount of time, possibly forever, and the best place for me to be, given my past, is here. Also, apparently Ozpin already placed me in the school system as soon as I arrived and met up with you two, making me part of your group so that instead of a duo, you now have a trio." He says, gesturing to Yang and Blake at the end. In response, the girls simply stare at him. After a few seconds, Ruby finally raises her hand, almost as if she's in class. "Yeah?" Ethan asks with an amused smile on his face.

"…Can I see your weapons?" She asks, getting a chuckle out of Ethan in response as he takes out his two swords so that the four girls can see them.

"I've already told you that the black one's name is _Elucidator_. The white one's name is _Oblivion_." He tells them, Ruby immediately getting closer to inspect them, while Weiss…

"They look like nothing but simple swords to me." She says in a frown, still confused and slightly annoyed at the fact that some random guy had been admitted into Beacon during their initiation. It also didn't help that they knew hardly anything about his past.

"Yeah, well, these two have gotten me out of quite a few tight spots in the past with all the mobs that I had to face. Whether I was alone, or with my group." He says, flinching slightly when he mentioned his "group".

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask. You told us before that you're from, "very far away". But, you never told us _where_ exactly." Yang says, making everyone focus on Ethan as he sighs, and sheathes his swords once again.

"Alright, Ozpin told me not to say much after hearing my story. However, what I _can_ tell you for now is that none of us have any way of getting there, since we're not entirely sure how I got here in the first place. As for more about my _past_ …" He trails off, and the girls lean in closer to hear anything. "…You're just gonna have to wait." He tells them, making the four face-fault in response.

"What?!" They exclaim, making him sigh once again.

"Look, at the moment, I'm working on something that will work a whole lot better than me simply _telling_ you guys about it, since it'll give actual proof, instead of just words and phrases… That, and this method will be better since I can't remember _exactly_ how things have gone over the past few years when I simply try to think about it." He continues, getting raised eyebrows in response.

"How could there be a method better than actually telling someone? I mean, unless you recorded it on camera or something." Yang says, and once again Ethan sighs in response.

"Look, for now, just know that I'm working on it as a project so that by the time it's done, all the friends that I make will be able to understand in a way that's better than me just explaining it. However, I have no idea how long it's gonna take. I only know that at the most, it'll take a few months." He tells them, getting wide eyes in response.

"What?!" They exclaim again, and this time Ethan gives a small chuckle.

"Yeah, so until then, I'll just leave you four to try and guess." He says, a smirk making its way onto his face. "But for now, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." He says as he walks further into the room. As he does this, the girls look around, and notice something.

"Uh, Ethan…" Ruby starts. "There are only four beds." She says, making Ethan look over his shoulder as he walks towards a closet door on the other end of the room.

"Are there?" He asks, opening the door and stepping through. When he does this, the girls all share a glance, before following him, and looking into the room. When they do, their eyes widen in shock at the sight. Instead of a small closet like they were expecting, there's instead a medium sized walk-in closet, which had been changed a bit.

Now it's rectangular in shape, the left and right walls being the shorter ones when looking through the door, with a bed set against the left wall, and a small window being placed above it with closed blinds. Meanwhile, the longer wall that didn't have the door on it was covered in shelves and cabinets for items and materials to be placed on and in. The floor is covered in a black carpet, identical to the one in the main room that the girls are sleeping in, while the bed on the far left wall is identical to theirs as well, the pillow being against the wall that doesn't have the door.

"My guess is that the teachers don't exactly want a guy to be sleeping in the same "room" as four girls." Ethan says as he lies down on his bed. This breaks the girls out of their shock, and they all nod. However, Yang gives a small smirk

"Well, how would they feel about you being in the same "room" as _one_?" She asks, making Ethan turn to face her with a smirk, while the other girls look at her with wide eyes.

"Not entirely sure, guess I could ask… Or I could not." He tells her. However, before she can respond, the other girls leave, with Ruby dragging Yang behind her.

"Ya~~~ng! I don't need you embarrassing me already!" She exclaims, and her sister whines in response.

"But Ruby~~~!" She complains, making Ethan chuckle as he gets up, and looks out the door at the blonde girl being dragged away.

"Don't worry about it Yang, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another since we're on a team. Who knows, you might just fall for me completely." He says, and Yang stops complaining to look at him with a smirk.

"Are you sure _you_ won't fall for _me_?" She asks, while Weiss simply rolls her eyes as she sits down in her bed, and Blake gets a light blush as she glances at her suitcase, which has her "Ninjas of Love" book in it, since she could already see something similar to it happening in real life with people that she knows. In response to Yang's question, Ethan simply shrugs.

"Who knows? Anyways, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I swear, the talk with Ozpin was _much_ more tiring than fighting off those Grimm. I mean, I didn't even have to go all out on any of them." He comments, before closing the door. When he does this, he leaves four girls staring at the wood with wide eyes.

"…There's no way he's telling the truth." Weiss says, while Yang thinks about it.

"…I'm not sure. I mean, when I said for us to go all out earlier, he told me that he didn't want to take the fight away from us since it was part of our initiation in a way… I kinda thought he was kidding a little at the time, but now… I'm not entirely sure." She admits. Meanwhile, Blake simply shakes her head.

"We won't know for sure until some point in the future. However, if he wasn't lying, then I'm not entirely sure if we want to know what could make him put his all into a fight." She says, and the three other girls mentally agree with her as they continue to stare at the door that their male teammate is sleeping behind, before they get ready to sleep, and then claim a bed each as they climb in them, and fall asleep after their second day at Beacon Academy. Even if most of it was spent in the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well there you go guys, the first two chapters done! And, on time I might add! I'll admit, I was a little unsure if I'd manage to get this out today, since I actually ended up going to get my hair cut at around 4:00 PM (Eastern Standard Time) since I'm going on the RV camping trip tomorrow. But, timing and camping aside, let's get to the actual chapter shall we?**

 **So in this chapter, I showed you guys Ethan's weapons,** ** _Elucidator_** **and** ** _Oblivion_** **. However, they're not his only weapons… But, the other ones are for a different time! And the same goes for his backstory! So, you'll just have to keep reading to find out about those. (I have a feeling that some of you might want to attack me for teasing you like this… Oh well!)**

 **Anyways, since I'm still being a teasing bastard, I guess that the only thing left for me to do is reply to the two reviews I got last chapter! (At least at the time that I'm writing this.)**

 **DePlexx:**

Thanks! However, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by "He never made it through". So, do you think that you could explain that?

 **Grimmjack69:**

Thanks for the compliments! To answer your questions:

1: Yes.

2: The main pairing is shown underneath the summary, and hinted at in this chapter.

3: No. Ethan, as well as every other OC character I write, is basically me writing out the kind of guy that I _wish_ I could be in those situations. Because in _no way_ am I actually like that in real life.

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say for this chapter. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
